Unexpected Revelance
by LuzDeLaLuna0
Summary: just a fun time between Yuma realizeing what or really who he wants.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey twerp" Shark smiled and pushed by people on motorcycle driving by Yuma. Yuma shook his head and kept heading home on his way from school. "Why do you let him all you those names Yuma?" Astral asked appearing beside him "Aw he's just Shark that's how he is" Yuma brushed it off smiling "Humans are funny" Astral mused. "Well you're not so normal yourself" Yuma shot back eyeing the blue spirit. He stepped inside and looked around for his older sister "Kari?" he called. No answer. He sighed relived and ran up to his room in the attic.

After Yuma had laid down in his hammock Astral asked "why don't you call shark anything back if it is nothing Yuma?" Yuma looked up at Astral. "Well because he's Shark!" "That was your answer to my last question perhaps you should instead tell me what it means 'to be shark'" Astral sat on the floor. "Astral" Yuma sighed. "Shark is like a lone wolf and not friends with someone like me he's someone untouchable I can't give him names like…pet name s…he's well he's Shark." Yuma ended smiling.

"You like him" Astral confirmed. "What? Astral you know I don't he's a jerk" Yuma defended himself his face flushing. "No that's the way Katori smiles when she talks about Shark I know you like him in the same way she does." Astral crossed his arms. "Astral your crazy" Yuma replied turning away so Astral didn't see the red deepen on his face "Your only trying to convince yourself that" Astral said letting it go.

X-X-X-X-X

"What do ya mean? I so kicked butt that last duel!" Yuma exclaimed to Astral pumping his fist in the air. "Talking to yourself again Yuma?" Shark mused walking up to him. "No I'm ta…" Yuma trailed off knowing if he said anything about Astral Shark wouldn't believe him. "so what if I am?" Yuma shot "Why is it you always respond to him in yelling?" Astral asked. Yuma shot him a look. "Nothing I guess" Shark shrugged and started to leave "oh I forgot loser I had something to ask you" Shark said stopping. Shark walked back to Yuma and whisperd a few moments in his ear. Yuma shook his head yes as Shark steped away. Shark smiled "later" he turned and walked away.

Yuma slowly fell backwards ending sprawled on the pavement. "What did he ask you Yuma?" Astral asked looking down at him. "H-he asked if I would go to the dance…with him" Yuma breathed slowly getting up. "I told you, you like him." Astral said walking away "Hey! Hey Astral wait up!" Yuma called running after him.

X-X-X-X-X

"Gosh Astral" Yuma exclaimed trying to tie his tie. "Yes?" Astral came over to him "do I look alright?" Astral looked him over. Yuma was wearing a black dress shirt with a purple tie tucked into black pants. "You look alright to me" Astral shook his head. "Why are you not wearing your blue tie?" he asked "oh" Yuma smiled "I know Shark will wear purple" Astral smiled something he didn't often do. "Ok! I'm ready!" Yuma headed down stairs.

"Yuma!" Kari yelled. Yuma cringed. "Yah?" "Where are you going?" she crossed her arms. "school" Yuma slowly backed away from her "it's a Friday night" she raised an eyebrow. "dance


	2. Chapter 2

(disclaimer on this page instead of one lo siento!)

Gotta go!" Yuma yelled running from the house.

Yuma reached the end of the driveway when Shark came up on his motorcycle. "Hey want a ride" Shark smirked from under his helmet throwing Yuma one. Clumsily Yuma caught it. "Come on loser your gunna make us late" Shark revved the engine. Yuma put the helmet on and held onto Shark tight. Shark leand forward and with a flex of his muscles he had the bike moving.

When they got there Shark got off the bike and Yuma tried. Shark laughed and helped Yuma off slipping his arm around Yuma's waist not knowing that threw him off balance more. As they stepped inside people stared and whispered. Yuma's face turned the color of a crimson sun. Yuma was nervous as the stepped into the room the lights he noticed setting off sparks in Sharks blue eyes. "you know this one" Shark smiled listening to the song "yes" Yuma smiled when Shark held out his hand "will you" Yuma didn't know if he could smile any bigger as he took Sharks hand.

X-X-X-X-X

Shark walked Yuma up to the door "Yuma?" Shark turned to him. "You think well do something like this again?" he asked softly. Yuma smiled up at him "Anytime" Yuma leaned in to kiss Sharks cheek but Shark turned his head and caught Yuma's lips with his. Shark kissed him softly then smiled. "Later loser" Yuma smiled "later pretty boy" Shark laughed and winked at Yuma then went back to his bike throwing a wave before riding off. Yuma breathed deep walking into the house and to his room. "Did you have fun Yuma?" Astral asked the boy as he laid down. "Yes I did Shark is amazing." Yuma was still smiling. "I'm glad" Astral smiled. "Thanks Astral" Yuma smiled up into his best friends eyes. Astral watched Yuma sleep listening to him murmur as he dreamed.


End file.
